The Steele Twins
by glover7
Summary: Aiden and Eden Steele are twin metamorphmagi who are new to Hogwarts in their fourth year. The twins have grown up in luxury and aren't always on their best behaviour and quickly brew up trouble at the wizarding school. Eden's vivaciousness and Aiden's quick wit get them into hot water with the professors. Set during Harry and company's time at Hogwarts. OC/Draco OC/Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Eden and Aiden Steele were sitting down on the plush carpet of their shared living room at the Steele Manor, surrounded by multi-coloured streamers and rough versions of guest lists, when Mrs. Steele, their mother, walked in flipping back her long raven hair over her shoulder.

She was dressed in a stunning black cocktail dress with a lovely set of pearls sitting on her fair skinned neck.

"Your father and I have decided to let you hold your birthday party on Friday night without supervison-"

"Ugh! Finally!", interrupted Eden and Aiden in unison.

"Wait a minute. We have one condition, you must invite all the students from your new school in your year to the party as well. We've had an elf fetch the list of those students from the Headmaster of your school, and we expect you to send them all invitations." , she said holding out a sheet of parchment.

Eden groaned and pouted a little, while Aiden took the list from his mother and set it down among the other guest lists.

"Alright, I guess. We're going to finish up planning the decorations and then we will be going to Diagon alley to get some outfits for our party. If that's alright with you." He said, trying not to beg. "That seems fine, I'll get Nilly to set your money bags on your beds. I'll be seeing you later then." replied Mrs. Steele as she gracefully left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Eden was still sulking when Aiden turned to her,

"Oh come on grouchy, it'll be great. It's only a few extra people, and who knows maybe you'll end up close to a few of them before the nights over." Aiden winked at his sister and pushed a stray lock of white-blond hair behind her ear,

"And we get to buy some fancy new outfits for this grand soirée!" He finished, grinning. Eden slowly smiled and picked out a few of the decoration themes she liked and handed them to her brother.

"I do like the sound of that... Okay, so I really like the whole Masquerade Ball idea. And we could even hire the Weird Sisters to play for us. Then at midnight everyone takes off their masks and sees who they've been dancing, or a lot more with." Eden smirked devilishly at her brother.

"You watch yourself, Eden. You might end up snogging a complete wanker!" He said, throwing up his hands, dramatically. Eden laughed and threw a pillow at him, which started a full blown pillow fight.

"Stop! Stop!" Eden shrieked through her giggles. When Aiden finally stopped, she continued to say,

"We should really get going if we want to pick out our outfits before all the stores close!"

With that the twins dashed to their rooms and got ready. Eden emerged wearing and deep blue halter top and a tight fitting pair of dark washed jeans.

As the twins were both metamorphmagi, she had shortened her hair to about shoulder length and fixed her bangs to the side with a blue hair pin.

Aiden was also wearing tight dark washed jeans along with a fitted green T-shirt and his hair was kept his and his sister's favorite white-blond, with an unkempt look to it.

The two walked over to the fireplace in their Living room, money bags in one hand and floo powder in the other and with two words they were headed for Diagon Alley.

* * *

The Twins found themselves in the Leaky Cauldron, a grungy, beat-up pub, and quickly made their way to the entrance of Diagon Alley.

The street was filled with people hustling from shop to shop, children in hand, trying to get all their school shopping done.

Eden led her brother into the first shop on her list "Madam Mulruna's Fine Attire" Aiden started sifting through a few catalogs looking for the prefect dress robes for the Ball.

Eden was dancing her way through the aisles and aisles of beautiful gowns, picking out the ones she liked and plopping them into the clerk's arms.

All her dresses were placed in a luxurious and spacious dressing room where she began to try them on.

One was a long black dress that ended at her ankles, with a low drooping neck line that would show off her ample cleavage. She tried it on and opened the dressing room door to show it off to her brother.

"Spin." He ordered. She did so and he grimaced, "It's alright but it's a little plain for a Ball.

She went back in and tried on the next, it was a strapless, golden dress that poofed out a little at the waist and ended just above the knee.

Again, she went to show Aiden. "Nope." He said simply. She groaned as she had really liked that one.

The last one she tried on was perfect, it was a deep green color, that poofed out at the waist and with a scrunched bottom, which ended at her feet.

This time when she emerged Aiden was speechless.

"I'll take your silence as a yes then" She grinned and brought the dress over to the cash and waited for Aiden to be served.

The twins spent a while looking through the remaining catalogs until they picked out the perfect dress robes for Aiden with a matching deep green tie to Eden's gown.

They left the shop and headed into "Morgana" Aiden and Eden's favorite shoe store. They each found a pair of shoes perfect for their party outfits.

Eden, a pair of black suede pumps and Aiden a pair of shiny black dress shoes. They paid for their shoes and decided to grab some ice cream before heading back to the Manor.

They sat down with a chocolate sundae each at Fortescue's ice cream parlour.

"I can't wait for our party, I wonder what these Hogwarts kids will be like..."

"Probably all wankers." Eden giggled softly.

In the shadows someone was watching Eden, marveling at her beaut, as he smirked to himself. She would be his.

The man followed as the twins got up and headed towards the Leaky Cauldron and disappeared into the green flames.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Eden and Aiden stepped out from the fireplace and dropped their many shopping bags into the arms of a waiting house elf. "Take those to our rooms and put them away. Don't let my dress get flattened by anything." Ordered Eden without even looking at the meek little elf.

She lay herself down on a long leather couch across from the fire, which she lit with a flick of her wand.

"Mmm, two days to our party, I just can't wait." She said as Aiden began to sort through all of their scattered notes for the party.

"I think we should have a silver and black color-scheme for decorations, we don't want anything to clash with our outfits. I'm thinking balloons, streamers, and banners all in black and silver. And we can have father magic the party lights for the dance. Oh! And ma-"

A loud pop came from the door entrance,

"Please excuse Blimty Young Master and Mistress. But your Parents be requiring you for dinner immediately." Squeaked the tiny house elf.

The Twins both walked over to the wide mirror in the room and made themselves presentable, then made their way through the stone corridors, to the dining room.

Their father sat at the head of the long mahogany table, running a hand through his wavy brown locks then looking down impatiently at his pocket watch.

The twins quickly took their places across from each other. "Eden, Aiden." He said, giving them each a curt nod.

"Good evening, father, mother." Replied the twins in unison.

"Good evening. We expect your party invitations to go out before you go to bed, also a list of the decorations, menu, and entertainment is to be given to me before the night is up." Said Mr. Steele in a business-like tone.

"Yes father." Replied Aiden in the same business tone.

Two house elves emerged through the small kitchen doors carrying two silver trays each and set them down in front of the Steeles.

The domes were lifted off the platters revealing a delicious meal of perfectly cooked steak and scalloped potatoes.

The family finished their meals in total silence and waited for their plates to be taken away by the elves.

"You may be excused." Said Mr. Steele.

The Twins got up from their seats and nodded to their mother and father and headed back to their living room.

Eden picked up a pile of blank invitations and placed them next to the long guest list. With a flick of her wand, a quill began to write out each of the invites. Aiden sat down and began a list of what they wanted at their party.

They decided that they would serve cakes, puddings, chocolate fondue, fresh fruits, and punch throughout the whole evening on plates that would continue to replenish themselves from the kitchens. The elves would have to be on duty all night long.

The party was to be held in the great hall of the Steele manor and it would be lit with various disco and strobe lights for the dance portion of the night.

Aiden clicked his fingers and a house elf popped immediately to the door,  
"How may Wonky help you, young master?" Aiden handed the elf the lists of party plans as well as the pile of addressed invitations.

"Go bring the plans to my father and post these invitations straight away" He ordered.

"Very well, young master" The elf said before vanishing with another pop.

Eden was sprawled out on the couch looking focused as her features slowly started to change. Her hair grew longer, to mid-thigh and lightened in color. She kept her eyes their amazing emerald green color to match her brother's. Bored, she began to absentmindedly braid her hair.

Aiden stretched out in across the carpet and yawned widely,

"I'm exhausted, I'm going to get some sleep. You should too, I'm seeing some bags forming under your eyes." The male twin smirked at his sister.

She gasped and pulled out a mirror. "I do not!" She said, gently touching the soft skin beneath her eyes.

She glared at her brother and then sulked, as Aiden walked off into his room, chuckling. Eden got up and walked over to her own room and collapsed onto her Queen sized canopy bed.

She sighed as she cuddled into her fluffy silk pillow and drifted off into a fitful sleep.

 _They're following me.._

 _I run faster and faster._

 _My legs are screaming for me to stop, To take a break._

 _But I keep running, I can't let them get me._

 _Us._

 _There is someone running with me._

 _His silver eyes meet mine._

 _We pull ours eyes away from each other._

 _We run hand-in-hand._

 _We. Us. Together._

 _We can't go on for much longer._

 _They are gaining on us._

 _I can't go on._

 _The pain is everywhere._

 _I fall._

 _Face in the dirt._

 _He lifts me. Runs with me._

 _We fall._

 _They're here._

 _He tries to protect me._

 _They stop him._

 _It's too late._

 _It's over._

Eden shot up in bed gasping. She ran a hand through her long hair and sighed, It was just a dream, she told herself, Just a dream. But who...

She sighed, then rolled her eyes and shook her head, laughing at herself. She picked up her diary from beside her bed and began to make some more plans for the party.

And hour later, she was pleased with her new additions to the night, and set her diary back down, and pulled the covers up back over her shoulders, the dream forgotten already.


End file.
